


Rebuilding Family and Learning to Love

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski Has Frontotemporal Dementia, True Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: Derek is the Hale family Alpha and a nurse.   He meets and saves Stiles from Frontotemporal dementia.  Derek begins to rebuild his family's pack and tries to navigate his "relationship" with Stiles when he realizes Stiles is his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek pulled up to Beacon Hills Memorial.   He climbed out of the Camaro and locked the doors as walked towards the hospital.  He’d been on a two-month vacation with his sisters.   For the last ten years they’d taken a hiking trip to Yosemite together.   He smiled as he thought about returning to work.   He’d been an RN for the last 12 years and he loved his job.   After a fire that killed all of his family except two of his sisters they moved to New York.   Laura was the oldest and she became his and Cora’s legal guardian.   She made sure they finished high school and then went to college.   Derek went to nursing school while their younger sister Cora became a lawyer like Laura.   To everyone’s surprise Derek had become the Alpha of their pack after their mother died.   

He walked through the doors of the emergency room a small smile on his face.   Beacon Hills was a small town but it was near a major highway so their emergency room could get pretty busy.   He loved his job because he loved helping people.   His boss, Melissa McCall was behind the nurse’s station desk and smiled when he walked up.

“Derek!”   She called happily even though Derek could sense immense sadness radiating from her.   “How was the trip?”

Derek pulled a wrapped package from his bag and sat it on the desk in front of her.   “It was great.   Laura and Cora are doing well.”

Melissa cooed as she unwrapped the package.   It was a hand carved giraffe; Derek knew she collected them and when he saw it in a shop he grabbed it up for her.   “Oh Derek!”   She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  “It’s beautiful.”   She could tell it was handmade, the fresh carved wood smell still lingered.

Derek accepted the kiss to the cheek with a blush.   “You’re welcome.”  They talked about his trip for a few minutes before he said.  “So what have I missed?”   Melissa had picked up a small stack of charts and stumbled a little at Derek’s question.  “Hey Mel!”  Derek said softly as he touched her arm.    “What’s going on?”

Melissa wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile as she ran her hand over the chart on top.   “It’s the Sheriff’s son.”

“Stiles?”  Derek asked in confusion.  “I thought he was at MIT.”

Melissa sniffed and wiped her eyes as she shook her head.  “Not since right after you left.”  She opened his chart.  “You know about his mom?”

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew the Stilinski’s.  “Yeah.”   He thought back all those years ago.  “She had what was it…”   He thought hard and shook his head.  “I remember it was some brain disease, right?”

Melissa nodded as she opened the chart in her hand.   “Frontotemporal Dementia.”  She said quietly as she ran her hand down a page that Derek couldn’t see.  “She was so young Derek.  Too young to leave her family like that.”

She began to sob so Derek guided her into a room off the left of the nurse’s station.   “What’s going on with Stiles?”

 “He has it too.”  Her voice cracked as she leaned into Derek.  He held her, rubbed her back until she calmed a little.  “I’m sorry.”  She sniffed got herself together.   

Derek had never seen her like that.   She was one of the reasons that he became a nurse.   She’d been on call the night of the fire and when he and Cora had been taken to the hospital for smoke inhalation Melissa had stayed by their side until Laura could get there.

“You never have to apologize Mel.”   He said with a soft, reassuring smile.   “Not to me.”   He nodded to the chart.   “Can I take a look?”

She handed it over reluctantly.  “It’s progressive.”

Derek read through everything.   “There’s nothing to do for him?”   Melissa shook her head.   “How much…”    Derek didn’t know Stiles well; they were 12 years apart in age but he knew the Sheriff.   “How much time?”  _Does he have_ went unsaid because he knew she’d know what he meant.

That’s when she broke and began to sob uncontrollably.   “Months.”  It was all she managed to say. 

Derek held her close again.  He thought back to the time of the fire, Mrs. Stilinski had been a high school teacher and Laura had had her. She had been a favorite of everyone’s.  Derek remembered that she had passed just a week before the fire.  He also remembered seeing Stiles pretending to be asleep on the Sheriff’s couch in his office as he gave his statement.   

“We’ll figure something out.”   He said quietly as he continued to console her.

It took her several minutes before she was composed enough so they could do their rounds.  She saved Stiles for last and when they walked to the door Melissa shook her head.  “I can’t.”

Derek squeezed her arm.  “It’s ok.  I’ve got it.”  He watched as she disappeared down the hall before he stepped into Stiles’ room.    The young man shifted and opened his eyes as he walked up to the bed.  “Hello Stiles.   My name is….”  He was saying as he took Stiles’ wrist to check his pulse.

“Derek Hale.”   The young man croaked out.   “Hottest guy in Beacon Hills history.”  He said tiredly but with a little smirk.

Derek huffed a little chuckle, even as an Alpha he was pretty shy.   “I don’t know about all of that.”   He made a note on the chart propped against the bed.  “How are you feeling today?”  Derek took in his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes.

Stiles wiggled a restrained hand.   “Hmm.”  He swallowed hard.  “Well, I guess I’m doing ok.”  He smiled a little.  “Considering.”

Derek could sense that Stiles had made peace with what was going to happen to him.  “New treatments come along every day.”   He said as he logged Stiles’ blood pressure and pulse ox.  “You never know what could happen.”

Stiles scoffed as his eyes drifted closed.   “You’re hot like burning.”   He smiled a little.  “I like the way you think Sourwolf but I’ve researched everything on Frontotemporal Dementia and there isn’t even anyone looking for a cure right now.  So….no.  I will not be getting my hopes up but thanks for the sexy bedside manner.”

Derek scoffed and squeezed his arm.  “I’m really sorry Stiles.”   He had never felt such peace from someone about to die.  “Is there anything I can get you?”

Stiles smacked his lips a little.  “Maybe some more water?”

“Certainly.”  Derek poured another cup and sat it close enough so that Stiles could reach it.  “I’ll be with you for the next 12 hours so call me for anything.”

Stiles took a long drink from the cup.  “Sure thing and….thanks Derek.”

Derek went back to the nurse’s station to update his patients charts in the computer.  He thought about Stiles as he worked.   Once he was finished he did his own search on Stiles’ disease.  Stiles was right, no one out there was even close to a cure.   

He visited Stiles several times between his rounds and they talked about various things.   He called Laura as he walked out after his shift.  “Hey baby bro!”    She called happily when she answered.  “How’s my favorite nurse?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he laughed and started his car.   “It was nice being back at work.   How about you?”

Laura took a few minutes to tell him about the new case she and Cora were working on.   “I can feel something is wrong.   What’s going on?”

The pack bond was a blessing and a curse.  “You remember Claudia Stilinski?”   

“Yeah.  Of course.”  There was a little bit of sadness and fondness in her voice.   “She passed right before….”   She couldn’t finish the sentence.   “She was a great woman.    What about her?”

Derek made the turns through town to his house as he talked.   “Her son Stiles is in the hospital.”   He sighed and chewed on his bottom lip for a second.    “He has the same thing his mom did.    It’s bad Laur.”

“Oh god.”   She whispered and he could feel her through the bond.   “What are they doing?    _Can_ they do anything?”

Derek pulled up to his house and turned off the car.   “Nothing.”   He sighed as he got out and walked into his house.   “Absolutely nothing unfortunately.”     He threw his keys and wallet down on the table by the door.   “He’s dying Laura.”   He chuckled as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.   “He called me hot like burning.”   He shook his head as he took a sip.   “He’s ridiculous.”

Laura laughed at her brother’s amusement.  “Are you thinking about giving him the bite?”

“You know me too well Sis.”   He threw himself down onto his sofa.   “Yeah.”   He nodded as he leaned his head back and rested it on the back of his sofa.   “I’m thinking about it.”   He took a long pull from the bottle in his hand.  “He’s a genius Laura.   Like an honest to god genius.   He was at MIT when the symptoms started.     He could change the world.”

Laura knew Derek well enough to know he was seeking her permission and approval.   “You’re the Alpha Der.   The decision is entirely up to you.”

“No.”   He sat up and propped his elbows on his knees.   “It’s not.  We’re a family and a pack.   You guys, your opinions are important to me.   They matter and if neither of you are on board then it won’t happen.”

Their pack hierarchy was different from others.   Probably because of their loss and their desire to stay close since they were all they had left.   “I trust you Derek.  Cora trusts you too.  It sounds like this is something important.  But if it’ll make you feel better Cora and I will fly out this weekend and we’ll talk about it face to face.  And maybe we can meet Stiles too.”

“Thanks Laur.”   They hung up right after and Derek made himself dinner as he caught up on Game of Thrones.

Laura and Cora flew in on Friday to talk about giving Stiles the bite and to meet him.   Stiles’ dad was in his room when they walked in.  “Man.  Hot like burning must be a Hale family trait.”   Stiles said quietly as they stepped up to the bed.

John shook his head and rolled his eyes.  “Son.   Really?”  He stood and held out his hand.   “You probably don’t remember me but I’m….”

Laura took him into a hug.  “It’s good to see you again Sheriff.”

Cora hugged him too.   “What my sister said.”

Derek laughed at his little sister’s lack of words.  “I didn’t know you were going to be here sir.  We can come back later.”  He motioned towards the door.

John waved him off with a smile.  “Nonsense.  I’ve got to head to work soon.   I’m glad you stopped by.   I didn’t realize you two knew Stiles though.”

Cora walked around to the other side of Stiles’ bed and sat on the edge.  “We were a couple of years apart in school.   I remember him from that night though.  He was laying on the sofa in your office.   I was tired and he offered me his pillow and some of his blanket.”

Stiles smiled at the memory.  “You’re still a force you know?”  He reached for her hand and she took it.   “I hear you’re a big time lawyer.”  Cora nodded.  “No surprise there.   You used to kill everyone in debate.”  His smile was weak but sincere.

Cora smiled and squeezed his hand.   “I remember a certain nerdy Freshman that used to give me a run for my money.”

Laura, Derek, and John stepped out of the room while Cora and Stiles continued to talk about school.   John narrowed his eyes at the older Hale siblings.   “What’s going on you two?”

Derek admired the sheriff, nothing could get past him.   “I asked them here because I wanted them to help me talk to you about something.”    John nodded for him to continue.   “I’m so sorry sir about Stiles.  That there is no medical cure for what he has.”

John’s inquisitive nature kicked in.  “But?”

Laura smiled as she looked into the room and watched Cora and Stiles.   “We have an option for you.    For him.”

“Yes.  Whatever it is, yes.”  Derek listened to his steady heartbeat.   When neither Hale said anything John said quietly.   “I think I know what you’re offering.  I was ally with your family.  Please save my son.  He’s all I have left.”

Derek blew out a long breath.  “Ultimately the consent has to come from Stiles.”   John hung his head.   “Sir, I’ll talk to him.  Give him all the information he could possibly need and if he wants it, then I’ll do it.”

John surprised Derek by pulling him into a hug.   “Thank you.”   A phone ringing in Stiles’ room broke them up.

“Pop it’s work.”  Stiles called out and they walked back in.  John scooped up his phone and answered.   “Yeah.   Ok.   I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”   He hung up, leaned over and kissed Stiles on the forehead.   “I’ll be back after shift son.  Call me if you need anything.”

Stiles saluted him the best he could.   “Will do Pop.   Be careful.”

John left after saying goodbye to the Hale’s.   Once he was out of earshot Stiles said.  “Ok Sourwolf.   What’s going on?”

Laura and Cora laughed at the nickname while Derek grumbled.   “Shut up.”

“Rude.”  Stiles said with a playful smile.  “Seriously though, not that I’m not flattered that three of the hottest people in the world are in my room but I can’t help but wonder why.”

It was Derek’s turn to sit on the bed beside him.   “Do you know about our family Stiles?”

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded.   “I’m really sorry about what happened to them.  That shouldn’t have happened because of what you guys are.”

Derek figured Stiles knew that they were werewolves because of his dad and the town they lived in.  “Most hunters live by a code but Kate and Gerard Argent were crazy.   They saw my weakness and used it against me.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and held as tightly as he could.   “And they got what they deserved.”

“Thank you.”   Derek was sincere.   “I did my research on what you have and unfortunately you were right.   There’s no medical cure for it.”

Stiles shrugged, Derek still feeling his acceptance with his fate.   “No worries Big Guy.”

Derek held his own emotions back as he talked.   “You’re too young to give up Stiles.    I know you’re a fighter.”

“I would if I had something to fight with.”   Stiles said and it was the first time Derek had felt sadness from him.   “I don’t want to leave my dad or my friends but…”   He shrugged.   “What am I supposed to do?”

Laura and Cora put their hands on Derek’s shoulder to give him pack strength.  “What if there was something, maybe just a small chance of something that could save you?”

“I say bring it on.”   He said with the most strength Derek had seen from him.   What do I have to lose?”

The Hale siblings spent a couple of hours telling Stiles what he was getting into if he accepted and in the end Stiles said yes.   John came by to see him after shift like he promised and Stiles filled him in on the visit.   Stiles’ only request was that it happened at home.   His doctor released him against medical advice the day after the talk.  

Derek and his sisters met them at the Stilinski house a few hours later.   Melissa and her son Scott were there when they walked in.   Scott whined in submission as Derek flashed his red eyes.   “Derek.”

Derek hugged Melissa and shook hands with Scott.   “Good to see you Scott.”   Derek was impressed with how much the young man had changed since he was turned against his will.  “You seem to be embracing your new self pretty well.”

Scott had been very reluctant and difficult to teach control.   “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”   Scott said with a little bitterness that Derek had encountered in the beginning.  

“Guess not.”  Derek left his sister to catch up with Melissa.   As he made his way to Stiles he felt a hand grip his arm.

He wasn’t surprised to find that it was Scott.   “I don’t want this for Stiles.”   He looked at his best friend sadly before he looked back to the Alpha.  “But I don’t want him to die either.”

“Stiles made an informed decision.”   Derek understood because Scott hadn’t been given a choice.   “It might be the only way to save him.”   He looked down at Scott’s hand that was still holding onto him.   Scott reluctantly let go and Derek walked over to the sofa, taking a seat beside Stiles.   “I’d ask how you’re feeling but….”

Stiles patted his leg and said.   “’s fine.   ‘m a little tired to be honest.”

Derek looked up to Melissa because Stiles hadn’t been slurring his words the day before.   “What’s going on?”

“’s time to get the show on the road Big Guy.”   Stiles answered for the others.   “Not much time left.”

He was deteriorating much faster than Derek thought.   “I’m ready if you are.”   Stiles nodded and Derek took his arm in his.   “Ok.   Here we go.”   Derek lowered his head and sunk his teeth into Stiles’ arm.

Stiles bucked off the couch and cried out.   Scott made a move for his best friend but Laura and John held him back.  Stiles fell back onto the sofa and Derek slid off onto the floor.  Melissa was by their side in seconds checking first Stiles then Derek.   Stiles was out and Derek was panting heavily.

“I’m ok.”  Derek waved her off.   “How is he?”

Melissa looked back up to Stiles.  “He’s got a faint heartbeat but he’s got a heartbeat.”

John was by Stiles’ side now.  He held his son’s hand and clamped his free hand on Derek’s shoulder.   “Thank you Derek.”

Derek rose slowly, keeping his eyes on Stiles.  “We don’t know if it’s going to work sir.”

“I don’t care.”   John’s voice cracked as he looked at his son.   “Just giving him a chance is what matters most.”

Cora brought Derek a beer as he took the recliner next to the sofa.   Now all they could do was wait.   It took a couple of hours before anything happened.     Derek sat up straight in the chair.   “Do you feel that?”   He said quietly.

Laura and Cora smiled as they nodded.   “Pack.”

Derek moved over to the sofa.  “It’s working.”   He looked around to everyone with a smile.   “It’s working.”

Stiles woke an hour later.  “I feel like crap.”   Everyone chuckled as he cracked an eye open.   “Hey Sourwolf.”   He said as he was met with Derek’s smiling face.  “Yeah.”  He said quietly.  “Still hot like burning.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  “He’s going to be just fine.”

Melissa ordered dinner for them while the Hale’s took time with Stiles.    John walked circles around the kitchen with a smile on his face.   Melissa touched his arm to get him to stop.   “He’s going to be fine John.”

“Yeah.”   He nodded and sighed.  “Yeah.  I know.  It’s just…”   He stopped moving and fell back against the kitchen counter.   “He’s going to live Mel.”   There was so much awe in his voice that she giggled.

She stepped into his personal space and wrapped her arms around him.  “He’s going to live.”

They held each other until the food came.  Stiles watched them from the living room with a huge smile on his face.   “Look at them.”

Scott had the same look of happiness.  “It’s about time.”

They sat around the Stilinski dining room table while they ate and talked.   Stiles was eating like he was a teenager again.   Derek felt lighter than he had in a long time.  Stiles’ happiness was radiating through the pack bond and the Hale’s could feel it.

After dinner Stiles and Derek went for a walk alone.   “How are you feeling?”

Stiles inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he took everything in.  “Amazing actually.”   He let the breath out slowly.   “I can feel, hear, and see everything.”   He stopped and turned to Derek, his Alpha.  “Thank you for saving my life.”

Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat.   “It was….no problem.”   He gasped a little as Stiles stepped closer.   “I’m just uhh….I’m just glad that it worked.   You could umm…you know, go back to MIT now.”

Stiles nodded as Derek talked.   He found that he liked the feeling of making Derek nervous.  “Yeah.   I could.”  He practically whispered as he moved to stand in front of Derek, their chests almost touching.   “Maybe I want to stay here though.  With you.”

Derek couldn’t deny that he found Stiles interesting and very attractive but he wasn’t sure it went any further.   “We can’t….. _I_ can’t.”

“Fuck.”   Stiles stepped back quickly and ran his hand through his hair as a nervous breath escaped.  “Of course.”   He laughed shakily.   “I…I’m so sorry that I umm…..that I over stepped any boundaries.”   He was practically running backwards now.  “It won’t happen again.”   And then he was gone.

Derek could’ve easily caught him but he was so stunned that he couldn’t move.   Scott ran by him seconds later growling at him.  “Great job _Alpha_.”   He said it like a curse word.

Laura and Cora had joined him and each had an arm around him.   “It’s going to be ok Derek.”   Laura said, trying to soothe him.   “He’s newly bitten and everything is just….more.   Give him some time.   He’ll be back.”

It was hours before Stiles and Scott returned.   Derek tried to talk to him but Stiles waved him off.   “I’d really like to take a shower and get some sleep.   I’ll see everyone tomorrow or…..whatever?”

John watched them carefully, it was obvious something was going on but it was not the time to address it.   “Ok son.”

Derek fought against his instincts to get Stiles to submit and talk to him.   “I’ll be back in the morning for breakfast if that’s ok?  I’d like for us to do some work on your control.”

“Sure.”   Stiles agreed without meeting his eyes.   “Sounds fine.”

Derek looked between Stiles and his father, John shrugged.   “Ok.   Good night.”

John even tried to talk to Stiles before he headed upstairs but he wouldn’t break.   “Love you dad.”

“Love you too son.”   John grabbed a beer and headed to his own room where he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Derek was waiting at the kitchen table with breakfast when Stiles made his way downstairs.   John had already gone to work so it was just the two of them.    

“Good morning.”   Derek said as he took a sip of his coffee.   “Did you sleep ok?”

Stiles stumbled to the coffee maker, poured himself a cup, and took a big sip before answering.  “Morning.”   He fell into a chair at the table.   “Uhh.”   He ran his fingers through his hair.  “Slept ok.  It’s kind of weird you know?”  Derek shrugged.   “I guess you don’t since you were born one.”   He looked up and met Derek’s eyes for the first time since he embarrassed himself the night before.   “I was dying yesterday.   I was….ok….with dying and now, short of some crazy hunter I can never get sick again.   Not human sick anyway.”   He took another drink of his coffee.   “It’s just hard to wrap my head around.”

Derek had let him ramble, sensing the awkwardness he had hoped wouldn’t be there.   “It’ll be hard for a while.”   Derek started loading his plate up with food hoping Stiles would follow him.   “It’s going to take time to get used to a lot of things.”   Stiles eventually made a plate for himself.   “Stiles, I really think we should talk about last night.”

“Nope.”   Stiles said quickly and pointed his fork at his Alpha.  “Nope.   No way.   No how will there be any talking about last night.   It was embarrassing enough the first time.   Ok?”

“But Stiles….”   Derek was cut off when the young man jumped up and slammed his fist on the table.

“I said no!”   His eyes glowed yellow and his fangs dropped.   _“Please.”_   He sounded anguished and Derek could feel it through their bond.   “You’re my Alpha and you can make me submit but I’m _begging_ you….please just don’t.”

Derek nodded dumbly as he watched Stiles pace around the kitchen.   “I’m s…I’m sorry Stiles.”   He cleared his throat.   “I would never, _ever_ make you submit.   Ok?”   Stiles finally nodded.   “Now will you please join me and finish breakfast?”  Stiles finally sat back down and they didn’t say anything else until they were finished eating.   “We’re going to go out to the preserve so you might want to wear something comfortable.”   They stood up at the same time and carried their dishes and things to the sink.   Stiles started running the water to wash up.   “Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll clean up down here?”

“Ok.” Stiles said awkwardly as he disappeared up to his room to change.   He took his time getting ready.  Scott called and offered to tag along but Stiles assured him that it wasn’t necessary.   “Thanks though Scotty.”

Derek did his best to keep from listening in on the conversation but it was hard.   Werewolf hearing was a bitch sometimes.   Scott had never been of fan of his or of being a werewolf, he just hoped that Stiles would make his own judgement.   Stiles came back down 10 minutes later in dark blue running pants and a plain gray t-shirt.

“I’m ready.”   He said but sounded far from it.

Laura and Cora were waiting when they pulled up into a clearing a mile into the preserve.   “They’re going to help teach you different fighting styles.”   They climbed out of Derek’s car and walked over to where his sisters were standing.   “You also need to find an anchor.”   When Stiles looked at him confused Derek said.   “You will lose control.   Unfortunately, it can happen to any of us, born but especially bitten.   Your anchor will keep you….anchored.”   He shrugged and smiled a little.   “Anger was mine for many years.”   Stiles knew enough about Derek’s past not to ask.   “Laura helped me.”   She smiled and waved.   Stiles couldn’t help smiling back.   “An anchor can be anything or anyone.   You just have to figure it out.”

“Ready to fight nerd boy?”   Cora called to him from beside her sister.

Stiles flashed his eyes, his fangs dropped and he growled.   “Let’s do this.”

Laura and Derek took the sidelines while Stiles and Cora waited for direction.   Derek nodded for Cora to attack and she caught Stiles off guard, knocking him on his ass.   He jumped up snarling and charged her.   Derek was surprised at how well Stiles could fight.  He watched as his little sister and his new Beta went blow for blow.   A few trees suffered before he called it and told them to take a break.

Derek tossed them a couple of bottles of water then turned to Laura.   “What do you think his anchor is?”

Laura eyed Stiles carefully.  “Family.   Pack.”

Derek heard Stiles’ heart skip and knew Laura’s words were true.   They spent three hours helping Stiles.   Laura could sense the tension between her brother and their newest pack member.   “How about dinner?   I’d really like to take everyone out because Cora and I have to head home in two days.”

“Sure.”   Stiles agreed but then pulled his dirty, sweaty shirt away from his body.   “I need a shower first though.”

Laura wrinkled her nose as she teased.   “Yeah you do.”   At Stiles’ mock glare she said.   “We could all use one.   How about we pick you up in an hour?”

“Sounds good.”   Derek drove Stiles back to his house and as Stiles climbed out he said.   “I’m sure you’re wondering where I learned to fight like that.”     Derek nodded.   “Helping Scott.”   Stiles waved a hand around.   “As you’re well aware he fought the turn for the longest time.   He had less than zero control.   He’s my best friend so I researched and found out ways to help him.   So that’s how.”   He climbed out then ducked his head down so he could see Derek again.   “Thanks for today.”   He looked out to the road then back to Derek.   “I’ll do my best to show you that you didn’t make a bad decision.”

Derek had known immediately that he had made the right one, that’s why he’d given him the bite.   “I have no doubt you will.”

Stiles tapped the top of the car and said.  “See you for dinner.”

“Yep.”   Derek responded before driving away and watching Stiles in his rear view. 

Laura and Cora were finished in with their showers by the time he made it back to his house.   “Where the hell have you been?”   Cora snarked as he walked in.

Derek stripped off his dirty t-shirt and threw it at her, hitting her in the face.   “Mind your own business.”

Cora sputtered as she knocked the smelly shirt away.   “Asshole!”

Laura came out of the spare room laughing as she watched her younger siblings.  “I forgot how much I missed this love fest.”   Both flipped her off as Derek disappeared into his room.   “Hurry up Der!   We’re going to have to pick Stiles up soon.”

“You guys go ahead.”   He called from his room.   “Pick him up and I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

“Oooo.   Trouble in paradise already.”   Cora teased as Laura rolled her eyes.   

Laura threw her towel at her.   “Don’t poke the Alpha.   Come on.   Hurry up.”

Ten minutes later Derek listened as Laura called out that they were leaving and they’d see him soon.   He stood under the stream of hot water for a few minutes, letting the last week wash away.   He knew he was being a coward by not being the one to pick Stiles up.   His excuse to himself was that he was giving his new Beta a break from him.

He was 15 minutes later than the time they’d set when he pulled up to the steakhouse.   Laura had already sent him a few scathing texts.   “Sorry I’m late.”   He said as he pulled out his chair and sat down.   “I umm….I lost track of time.”   I wasn’t entirely a lie.

Cora snorted the yelped when Laura kicked her under the table.   “No problem big bro.   We waited on you.”

Derek finally looked up at Stiles and it took his breath away.   He looked amazing; his hair was styled in messy spikes, he was wearing a deep red button down shirt with the sleeves pulled up and Derek could see a hint of black denim.   He gulped down some water before he said.   “Thanks but you could’ve started without me.    I would’ve understood.”

Stiles had stayed quiet the whole time.   Their server came over and asked Derek what he would like to drink.  “I’ll take a scotch please.   And more water.” 

The server batted her eyelashes at Derek and smiled.   “Absolutely sir.   Anything else for you?”

Derek was oblivious to her hitting on him so Laura stepped in.   “Give us a few more minutes please.”

“Sure thing.”   She blanched a little at the tone in Laura’s voice.

Derek needed steak, the bloodier the better.   “What are you guys getting?”  He asked as he looked over his menu.   It seemed everyone else was ordering steak too although Laura was stuck on one of the chicken dishes for a moment.   The server finally brought Derek’s scotch back and they decided to order.   He let everyone else go while he took a sip of his drink.   It rolled over his tongue and he groaned at the flavor.   It was exactly what he needed.   He realized the table was quiet and he looked around to see everyone watching him.   His ears pinked a little but he pretended nothing had happened.   “I’ll take the filet, rare with a loaded baked potato and the Caesar salad please.”

Stiles waited until she was gone before he said.   “She’s really got a thing for you.”

Derek shrugged as he took another sip of his drink.   “She’s not my type.”

“Right.”   Stiles scoffed and looked to where she was watching them.   “She’s pretty much every guys type.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.   “Really?”   Stiles shrugged.   “Well, maybe every _straight_ guy’s type but since I’m not straight, she’s not my type.”

“Oh.”   Stiles looked around awkwardly.   “I umm….I’m sorry.   I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Laura reached over and squeezed his hand.   “You have nothing to apologize for Stiles.   My brother isn’t good with his words sometimes.”   She glared at Derek who looked like he had no idea why he was in trouble.   “Sexuality isn’t really a big deal for born wolves.    We can find out our mate in anyone, male or female.”

“Mate?”   Stiles asked with confusion evident in his voice.    

Cora had liked Stiles when they were in school, they’d only had debate together but he was smart, nice, and well loved by everyone.  “You know, that one person in the world made just for you.   We have mates….”  She waved a hand around.   “…out there somewhere just waiting for us to find them.”

“Hmm.”   Stiles made an interested noise.   “And you guys believe in this obviously.” 

They all nodded but Laura said.   “Because it’s real.   We know when we find them because of the chemo signals they give off.   It’s like a scent just for us from them and vice versa.”

Stiles nodded as he listened.   “Can you have more than one mate?”

“Maybe.”   Everyone shrugged as Derek said.   “Anything is possible obviously.   But I think that, just from my belief because there’s no proof, that we have one true mate in our lives.”   He waved a hand around as he continued to talk.   “I mean sure, we’ll meet people that we enjoy spending time with.   Maybe even love them but it would never be as deep as it would be with our mate.”

Stiles nodded, thinking that’s why Derek had rejected him.   He thought he couldn’t feel more embarrassed than the night it had happened.   Of course Derek didn’t want him.   He was waiting for his mate.   “It sounds kind of amazing actually.   To know that there’s that one person in the world for you.”

The Hale siblings agreed but also noted that none of them had found that one person yet.   After dinner Derek got suckered into driving Stiles home.   Laura and Cora came up with a weak excuse about going shopping.    

Stiles could sense that Derek didn’t want to do it so he said.  “You know, I can walk.   It’s not that far.”   He turned as he got to the door.  “Thank you for dinner.   It was really good.”

“Anytime Stiles.”  Laura said as she hugged him.   “You’re family now.”

Cora squeezed him tighter than necessary, fucking werewolf strength.   “Don’t let it scare you.”    She chuckled.  “We’re pretty harmless.”

“Doubt that very seriously.”   Stiles said as he laughed.   “Good night guys.”   He looked to their Alpha and gave nod.   “Derek.” 

Stiles was barely a half a mile from the restaurant when he heard the rumble of the Camaro before it pulled up beside him.   “Please let me give you a ride.”

Stiles stopped and looked around before he stepped closer to the car.   “Thanks but you don’t have to.   I’ll be fine.”

Derek reached across and opened the door.   “Please?”

Stiles sighed but finally climbed in.   “Yeah.   Ok.”

Derek pulled away from the curb before he started talking.   “I know you don’t want to talk about the other night but I need to say something.”   Stiles didn’t protest so Derek continued.   “I don’t do relationships very well and….”

“Because they’re not your mate?”     Stiles asked quietly without looking at Derek.

“No.”   He shook his head.   “Because the first person I loved had to kill her and the second person I _thought_ I loved killed almost my entire family.”   Stiles felt his stomach clench at the thought.   “I hook up with people.   I don’t get involved because I can’t risk anything like that happening again.   I just wanted you to know that it isn’t because of you, it’s because of me.   I don’t want to jeopardize what we could build with you in our pack by letting that happen.”

They had pulled up in front of Stiles’ house.   “It must be a sad and lonely life not letting anyone in.”   He said as he opened the door and climbed out.   “Not everyone that could care about you is a psychopath Derek.  What if you’re missing your mate by keeping everyone at arm’s length?”   He didn’t give Derek a chance to answer as he closed the door and walked up to his house.

Derek knew Stiles was right but that didn’t mean he was going to change how he lived.   It was better for everyone if he didn’t.   He couldn’t risk it all if Stiles was the beginning of rebuilding the Hale pack.   He drove home, avoided his sisters and collapsed onto his bed with the most recent book he’d been reading and a bottle of his favorite wolfsbane laced scotch.  

Laura popped in an hour later to say goodnight and raised an eyebrow at the half empty bottle.   “What are you doing Derek?” 

Derek raised his glass as he made eye contact.   “Just enjoying myself.   What are _you_ doing?”

“Just wondering how long it’s going to take you to screw things up with Stiles.”   She said from the doorway.   “You can’t hide forever Derek.   If you really want to rebuild our pack you’ve got to start trusting other people with your heart.”

Derek waved his glass around before he drained it.   “Thanks for the wonderful insight Sis.   I’ll take it under advisement.”

“You’re an asshole.”   Cora called out from her room and Laura nodded in agreement before she disappeared.

Derek sat his glass down on his bedside table before getting up to close his bedroom door.   “I love you guys.”   He said as he disappeared behind it and went back to his bed.

He fell asleep that night with Stiles on the brain.   The day Laura and Cora left Stiles announced that he in fact was going back to MIT.   The school welcomed him back with open arms and Stiles excelled more than he had before he left.   He flew home for holiday’s, birthday’s, and anything pack related that he was needed for.   While he was away Derek continued to build the pack adding Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, and Vernon Boyd.   Stiles had gone to high school with all of them.   Scott eventually and very reluctantly agreed to join.    Derek knew it was only because of Stiles but didn’t argue.

Stiles finished the year and a half he had left at MIT.   Everyone was set to arrive for his graduation and to help him pack/move the day before the ceremony.   He was surprised when there was a knock at his door late in the evening two days before everyone was supposed to arrive.

“I didn’t order any take out.   I think you’re looking for my neighbor.”   He said as he opened the door, only to find Derek on the other side.   “Derek?”

The Alpha waved, looking unsure and maybe a little sheepish.   “Hey Stiles.”

Stiles faltered a little as he took Derek in; dark washed jeans, forest green button up and his signature leather jacket.   “What uhh….what are you doing here?”  He flapped a hand around.   “So early I mean.”

Derek chuckled a little.   “Do you think that maybe I could come in?”

“Shit!”   Stiles jumped out of the way.  “Yeah.   Of course.”

“Thanks.”   Derek said softly as he walked passed him into the apartment.  “Wow.”   It came out a little breathless as he looked around the bare apartment.   “You’re not wasting any time getting out of here.”

Stiles looked around at his bare walls and shelves.   “My life is done here now so…”   He walked into his little kitchen.   “You want something to drink?”   He opened the fridge and Derek could see it held the bare necessities.   “I’ve got beer, milk, orange juice and of course there’s always water.”    

“I’ll take some water.   Thanks.”   Derek walked around the living room looking at all of the boxes.   “Thank you.”   He said when Stiles walked over with a bottle of water.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Derek.   “If you want a glass it’s going to take a minute.”   He looked around for the boxes marked **_Kitchen_**.   “I’ve just been eating take out and using paper cups the last few days.”

Derek chugged down half the bottle before he said.   “This is fine.   Really.”

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours just watching each other before Stiles said.   “So what brought you here before the others?”

Derek walked around the room as he thought about what he was going to say.   “I drove the moving truck out.”   He settled against the little bar that separate the kitchen from the living room.   “I guess I wanted to see you before everyone else.   To see how you are doing.”

Stiles furrowed his brow and walked a little closer to Derek.   “We just talked two days ago.    I’m fine.   Looking forward to getting back home.  Being closer to my dad and the pack.”   Stiles was so thankful for werewolf senses because he could feel nervousness rolling off of his Alpha.   “What’s really going on Derek?”   He tapped his nose.   “Werewolf, remember.”

Derek smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.   “How could I forget?”   There was no sound in the room but their rapid heartbeats and uneven breaths.    “You were right.   I wanted to tell you that you were right.”

“Of course I was.”   Stiles said confidently then followed it with.   “What exactly was I right about?”

Derek had come to realize in the year and a half since he’d turned Stiles that he was the mate he’d been looking for.   Stiles was Derek’s mate and he didn’t know how to tell him.    He didn’t want to disrupt everything they had built between them, the friendship they had built.

“You were right that not everyone is a psychopath.”   Derek said quietly as he tried to figure out how he was going to say it.

“Oh.”   Derek heard a little sadness in his voice and it made him sick because Stiles should never ever sound like that.   “So you’ve met someone.”   It wasn’t a question; Stiles could sense it from him so Derek nodded.   “Well good for you Big Guy.   God knows you deserve it after everything you’ve been through.”

Derek was a little taken aback by the emotion and sincerity in Stiles’ voice.   “Thank you.” 

“Are you happy with them?”   Stiles asked as he leaned against the closest wall.

How was he supposed to answer that question when Stiles didn’t know it was him?   All he could do was be as honest as possible without freaking Stiles out.

He stood up and began slowly pacing.   “I am happy.   I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Great.”   Stiles felt sick to his stomach and Derek could feel it through their bond.   “That’s really great.   When do I get to meet him?”

They were interrupted by another knock on his door.  Derek growled and Stiles broke out in a smile as he opened his door to find Scott and Isaac on the other side.   “Scotty!”  He hugged his best friend tight.  “Isaac.”   He hugged him as well.   “Did you guys come with Derek?”

Isaac knew Derek was going to be pissed the moment they showed up.   He only went to keep their Alpha from kicking Scott’s ass.  

Scott was bouncing around the apartment.   “No!   We, well I just thought I’d come out early since Derek was.   We flew though.”

Isaac was standing beside Derek and Stiles could tell they were having a conversation but couldn’t focus enough to hear it.   Scott was all over the place and it was driving Stiles a little crazy.   “I don’t really have room for everyone.   I sold the bed from the spare bedroom and mine is in pieces.   I’ve been sleeping on the sofa.”

Scott spun around and Stiles jumped a little.   “Don’t worry about it.   We can sleep on the floor.”

“In a hotel room.”   Derek growled from across the room.   “Stiles has enough to worry about without us invading his space.”

Stiles gave Derek a thankful look.   “We could meet up in the morning for breakfast.”

Isaac grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him to the door.   "Good to see you Stiles.   See you in the morning.”    He mouthed _I’m sorry_ before he led Scott back outside.

Derek pushed off the counter and headed for the door.   “Good night Stiles.   See you in the morning.”

Stiles grabbed his arm to stop him.   “Is everything ok?”

Derek pulled away gently and clapped his shoulder.   “Everything is fine.   Text me when you wake up and we’ll make a plan.”

“Yeah.   Ok.”   Stiles said, more confused than he had been when Derek got there.   “Good night.”   Stiles closed the door and leaned back on it, a deep breath escaping him.  _“What the fuck was all that about?”_   He said out loud to himself.   “Fucking werewolves.”   He groaned as he pushed off his door and headed to the kitchen.   

Two beers and some great Chinese food later he was laying on his sofa watching _Flip This House_.   He eventually fell asleep with Derek’s early appearance on his mind.    Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it before making the trek back to Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was more than a little awkward.   If Stiles had thought Derek was in a bad mood the night before he was downright pissed the next morning.   Isaac was tiptoeing around their Alpha but Scott either didn’t notice or wasn’t smart enough to care.   Stiles loved his best friend but he was going for the latter on this one.

Isaac tried to be a buffer between Derek and Scott and as far as Stiles was concerned he should get a medal for the job he was doing.   “So what’s the plan for the trip back?”   Derek had barely said a word during breakfast.   Stiles had to nudge him with his foot to get a response.   “Derek?”

He let his glare at Scott drift to Stiles then relaxed when he saw Stiles’ soft look.   He sighed and rolled his neck before he answered.    “When do you want to leave?”

Stiles didn’t have to think about it.   “As soon as the ceremony is over.”

Derek nodded and took a sip of his coffee before he answered.   “Ok.   We’ll pack up everything today.   There’s an extra bed in my room there’s no need for you to keep sleeping on your couch.   We’ll head out as soon as you’re ready.   Scott and Isaac, you _will_ be flying back to Beacon Hills like everyone else.”   He flashed his eyes at Scott leaving no room for argument.   “You will also help Erica and Boyd make sure everything is ready in the house for our arrival.”

“The house?”   Stiles asked as after Derek finished.

Isaac jumped in because Scott and Derek were having an argument with facial expressions.   “Your dad’s house.   We’ve been helping with moving things around and doing renovations.”

Derek’s eyes immediately snapped to Stiles when he felt hurt rolling off of him.   “Stiles?   What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to be staying at my dad’s?”   Everyone shrugged like they didn’t understand what was wrong.   “Oh.   Ok.”   He played with his fork and then moved to shredding his napkin.   “I just thought….umm….yeah.   Never mind.    Obviously it’s not an option.”

Derek leaned across the table and put his hand on Stiles’ arm.   “What’s not an option?”

“Well I guess I just thought I’d be living in the pack house with everyone else but obviously not.”   It came out in a nervous rush and startled Derek a little.   “I know.   It’s ridiculous.   There’s probably not even any room for me and….”

Derek cut off his rant by gently squeezing his arm.   “Stiles.”   He said with a little smile.   “ _Of course_ there’s a room for you.   I just thought…Well I didn’t….I just….didn’t want assume.   That’s all because you can obviously live anywhere you want.”

Stiles sat up straighter and gave a single nod.   “Well, I _want_ to live in the pack house with you….with everyone else.”   He brushed the back of his fingers along the palm of Derek’s hand as he moved them.    “I love my dad and all but…that’s what I want.”

“Great.”   Derek smiled for the first time since Scott and Isaac arrived.   “I’ll call Boyd and Erica.   They’ll make sure everything is ready.   There’s furniture in the room but if you don’t like it we can get something else.”

Stiles scoffed as he drank some of his orange juice.   “Dude, I’ve been sleeping on a bed that came from a curb for the last four years.   If it was nothing but a bean bag chair I’m sure I’d love it.”

They finished breakfast then headed back to the apartment.   Being werewolves it didn’t take them long to get the truck packed.   Isaac volunteered himself and Scott to go find dinner once they got back to the hotel.  

Scott was too oblivious for his own good sometimes.   “We can just order something and have it delivered.”   He said as he waved a handful of menus around.

Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes as he dragged Scott out of the room.   “We’ll be back in a little while.”

Stiles waited few minutes before he said.   “Ok Grumpywolf.   Why are you so mad at Scott?”

Derek didn’t want to have this conversation now.   Not until he and Stiles were well and truly alone.   He wasn’t good with feelings and words so he wanted as little an audience as possible.

“I’m not mad at Scott.”   Stiles scoffed and Derek rolled his eyes.   “Ok.   Not much anymore.”

Stiles wasn’t going to take that as an answer.   “Scott’s my bro and he does stupid things sometimes but whatever he did it really pissed you off Derek.   If you don’t want to tell me then fine.   I obviously can’t make you but just know that you _can_ tell me.   I know I’m just a Beta and a bitten one at that but…”

Derek was across the room in seconds gripping Stiles by his biceps.   _“Every single member of a pack is important Stiles.”_ The emotion in Derek’s voice and eyes made Stiles swallow hard and nod.    _“Born or bitten doesn’t matter.   Alpha, Beta, Omega doesn’t matter.    Not to me.”_

“Ok.”   Stiles said quietly.   “Ok.”   He smiled a little and Derek eased up on his hold.    Stiles reached out and put a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder.   “You ok?”

Derek looked down and realized he was still holding onto Stiles.   He cleared his throat, let go of him then stepped back.   “Yeah.”   He waved his hand toward Stiles’ arms.   “I’m sorry.”   

Stiles waved him off.   “Werewolf.”

Derek choked out a laugh and shook his head.   “How could I forget?”   They stood watching each other for a few seconds before Derek finally said.   “I just wanted to talk to you about something with everyone around.”

“Is this about your mate?”   Stiles asked and Derek nodded slowly.   “If this is about what happened after you turned me, you don’t have to worry about me being a problem.   I swear.”

“You have never been a problem and that’s not….”   Derek growled as the hotel room door opened and Isaac and Scott walked back in carrying bags of food.

Isaac cringed because it was obvious they were back too soon.   “Sorry.   We can uhh…”   He turned towards the door.

It was obvious this was a conversation that was going to have to wait until they were on the road.   “It’s fine.”   Derek said through gritted teeth.  

They sat the Chinese food out and found a movie to watch while they ate.   Derek and Stiles took turns watching each other while they thought the other wasn’t looking.   The next was a blur of activity.   Stiles’ dad, Melissa, Erica, Boyd, Laura, and Cora came in in the afternoon.   They spent the day relaxing at the pool since the guys had packed up the apartment the day before.    Derek made reservations at a restaurant close by so they could celebrate since Stiles wanted to leave immediately after graduation.

John watched Derek watching Stiles roughhouse in the pool with the other Betas.   John squeezed Derek’s shoulder.   “Did you tell him yet son?”   Derek tried to look confused but John gave him the _I am a cop remember_ look and Derek shook his head.   “You need to tell him Derek.   He deserves to know.   What he does with the information is up to him but I think you’ll be surprised.”

“He thinks it’s someone else.”  Derek said quietly as he smiled at Stiles diving for Boyd.   “Scott showing up…”

John chuckled a little.   “Yeah.   I know.   He means well but…”   John shrugged like _what can you do._

After hours in the water and sun everyone went up to their rooms to rest before meeting for dinner.   Derek was doing everything he could to control himself around a half-naked and slightly tanned Stiles.  

“Do you want to shower first?”   Stiles asked as he pulled clothes out of his bag.

Derek grabbed his toiletry bag and nodded.   “Yeah.   Thanks.   I won’t take long.”

He was having a hard enough time without having to go into the shower after Stiles.   Stiles stripped off his swim trunks and wrapped a towel around his waist before falling back on his bed.   He listened to Derek shower and mumbled to himself.   Stiles didn’t try to figure out what his grumpy Alpha was saying because he was pretty sure he was going to find out on the trip home.

He hadn’t realized Derek had emerged until he heard a low growl.   “Fuck Stiles.”

He jumped up, realizing he was more naked now than he had been before.   “Sorry.”   He held on tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist.   “I’m sorry.”    He ran off to the bathroom.

Derek practically shredded his toiletry bag.   He had to take several deep breaths before he could open his eyes.   “Fucking death of me.”   He grumbled as he shoved his things around in his suitcase.   “Jesus fuck.”

Stiles stood in the bathroom and listened to Derek grumble.   He didn’t think nudity was that big of a deal among werewolves but apparently he was wrong.   Or maybe Derek just didn’t want to see _him_ naked.   He showered quickly and dressed in the bathroom.   When he walked out Derek was sipping on a tumbler of scotch that he had gotten out of the minibar.  

Derek offered him one too but Stiles declined.   “Maybe at dinner.”

It was a little tense in their room until it was time to leave.   They finally made it to dinner and Derek distanced himself from Stiles for his own sanity.   They had a private room for their party and Derek was so thankful that it was soundproof.    He was barely going to be able to handle his own group much less the rest of the people in the packed restaurant.

Laura was tempted to ask him what was wrong and if he’d had a chance to talk to Stiles but even she could see it was a bad night for that.   Thankfully dinner went off without a hitch.   Stiles laughed and smiled like he didn’t have a care in the world.    It made Derek rethink the talk he’d planned on having.   Maybe Stiles would be better off without an emotionally damaged Alpha werewolf mate.

They stayed at the restaurant until it closed.   Derek hadn’t felt a sense of pack, _of famil_ y in such a long time that he didn’t want to interrupt it by telling everyone they had to go.   Fortunately he didn’t have to because their server informed them that it was time for her to close out.   They went back to the hotel and took a corner of the lobby for a little while.   Derek was buzzing from how wired everyone was.   

John was the one that finally ended the party.   He looked at his watch then looked around at their group.   “We should probably call it a night.   Don’t you have to be at the school at seven Stiles?”

Stiles huffed and nodded.   “Yeah.   They want us there two hours before the ceremony starts.    Although I think it’s ridiculous.   We’ve spent the last two weeks practicing.   I don’t think it’s going to get any better.”

Everyone chuckled at his grumpiness.   John stood up and everyone followed.   “I know son.   You’ve mentioned it a few times.”   A few hundred times is what he really wanted to say.   “If we go up now we could all get a few hours.”

Derek unlocked their door and held it open for Stiles.   “Thanks.”   Stiles said quietly as he walked in.

Derek exhaled heavily and followed him into the room.   “Did you have a good time tonight?”

Stiles turned around and met him with a blinding smile.   “Yeah.   I did.”   He sat down on the foot of his bed and took off his shoes.   “It was great.   Thank you.”

Derek’s lips twitched and a little smile appeared.   “You’re welcome.”

They talked a little as they got ready for bed.   Stiles was pretty tired so he was out by the time his head hit the pillow.   Derek wasn’t too far behind him.   The next day was going to be long and werewolf or not he was going to need some sleep.   Derek was awake before Stiles and had room service, especially coffee delivered.   

“Oh my god!”   Stiles groaned as his alarm went off.   “What the fuck?   Did we get any sleep?”

Derek walked over and held a cup of coffee under his nose.   “Not much.   That’s why I got you this.”

Stiles inhaled deeply and then leaned up to take a drink.   Derek yanked it away.   “I’m not holding it for you.   Get up.”

Stiles poked his lip out as he opened his eyes.   “Rude.”   He stretched and threw back his covers.   “It’s all going to be over soon isn’t it?”

Derek nodded as he spread cream cheese on a bagel and set it next to Stiles’ coffee.   “Yep.   Are you sure you’re ready to go back?”  

Stiles was in the middle of taking a bite of his bagel when Derek asked but he didn’t hesitate to nod.   “Yeah.”   He said after he chewed for a second.   “Beacon Hills is my home.   It’s where I belong.   Where I want to be.”

Derek felt a lump in his throat at Stiles’ confession.   Maybe they’d have that talk after all.   He looked at his watch and frowned.   “You need to get ready.”

Stiles shoved rest of the bagel in his mouth and did as he was told.   He showered quickly and dressed while Derek cleaned up their breakfast.   When he came back from pushing the cart outside the door Stiles was standing at the mirror fighting with a tie.

“Let me help.”   Derek said as he stepped up behind him.   Stiles dropped his hands and watched as Derek reached around from behind him and started working on the tie.   “I’m really proud of you Stiles.”   He said quietly.

Stiles hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he’d started.   “Thank you.”   For some reason they were practically whispering.   “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you Derek.   I owe you everything.”

The knots were perfect and Derek smiled as he tightened it.   “You’re my first Beta and I…”

There was a knock at their door and Stiles’ dad following it up with.   “It’s time to go son.”

Stiles turned around and hugged Derek tightly before going to let his dad in.   “Hey Daddy-O!   I’m ready.”

Derek shook himself out of his shock and grabbed their things.   They wouldn’t be coming back to the hotel.   Stiles had a backpack with a change of clothes for afterwards.   He was a little surprised to find everyone in the hall waiting when they stepped out.   He had been certain the rest would get a little sleep while they could.

Stiles left them in the foyer of the auditorium where he was supposed to meet his fellow graduates.   “I love you guys.   See you in a little while.”

He hugged everyone then disappeared down a hallway.   John and Derek wrangled everyone to the outside venue to get their seats.   John was happy to find that refreshments had been set up for everyone; coffee, juice, fruit, and pastries.

The ceremony was long but nice.   As Stiles’ name was called they all stood up and cheered for him.   Stiles burst out laughing at his ridiculous family as he waved his degree.   Twenty minutes later Stiles was being surrounded by everyone as they hugged and congratulated him.

“I’m starving.”   Stiles declared as he started taking off his cap and gown.   “Feed me.”

John ruffled his hair and laughed.   “I’m so glad you’re not a teenage werewolf living in my house.”   He looked at Derek with a smirk.   “Good luck Hale.   You’re going to need it.”

“Go change.”   Derek said as he pushed Stiles towards the building they had left him at earlier.

They found a diner close by and grabbed lunch before everyone parted ways to make the trip back home.    Stiles and Derek stopped for gas and Stiles raided the store for snacks.   “How long is the drive back?”

Derek pushed his sunglasses back up and climbed up into the truck.   “It’s just over 3,000 miles.   It’ll take a few days.”   He started up the truck and shrugged.   “I thought we could see some sights along the way.   You know, if you want.”

Stiles swatted Derek with a pack of Twizzlers.   “Of course I want to see some sights.   I’ve never been on a road trip before.”   He bit into a piece of the licorice.   “Well, at least not one this long.”

Derek had driven back and forth from New York to Beacon Hills a few times.   It wasn’t a bad drive.   “We can take turns driving and we’ll stop for sleep.”

Everything was going great until they stopped on the second day.   The hotel only had a room with a king sized bed available.   Stiles looked reluctant and Derek would only admit to himself that it was going to be difficult.  

He smiled as reassuringly as he could when he took the key.   “It’s fine.   Come on.”

Stiles followed him the elevator.   “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“We could order room service.”   Derek said as he pushed the button for their floor.   “Looks like they have a restaurant.”   He motioned towards the advertisement on one of the walls.   “Food looks pretty good.”

Stiles looked over the menu and agreed.   “Works for me.”   They dropped off their bags and went back downstairs.   Once they were seated Stiles said.   “I’m going to call my dad really quick.”

“Yeah.   Of course.   Take your time.”   Derek waved him away.   “Want me to order for you?”

Stiles looked over the menu quickly and smiled.   “Bacon Cheeseburger well done, curly fries, and a Coke.   Please.”

Derek snorted and took the menu from him.   “Why am I not surprised?    Go call your dad.”

Stiles made his way out onto the deck with his phone pressed to his ear.   Derek smiled as he watched him talk animatedly.   “Hello sir!”   He looked over to find a cute brunette guy standing by his table.   “My name is Matthew and I’ll be your server.   Do you need a few minutes?”

Derek shook his head.   “I’m ready.   I’ll take two bacon cheeseburgers one medium and one well, both with curly fries, a coke and I’ll have a Blue Moon with a slice of orange.”

“Ok.”   Matthew said as he wrote everything down and repeated it.   “I’ll be right back.”

When Stiles walked back to the table there was a brunette guy talking to Derek.   _Flirting_ with Derek, shamelessly.   He kept touching Derek’s arm and it was obvious that Derek wasn’t receptive.   Stiles stomped over and threw his phone down on the table.   “Hey buddy!   He has a boyfriend so back off.”

Derek jumped a little when Stiles yelled.   The brunette jumped back looking scared.   “I…I’m sorry.” 

Stiles threw himself into his seat and glared at the server until he disappeared into the back.   “Jerk.”   He mumbled before sucking down half of his coke.   Derek was still in shock when Stiles looked up from his drink.   “Oh.   Uhh.”    His face turned red and he curled into himself.   “Sorry.   I uhh…you just….you didn’t look comfortable and….”

Derek snapped out of it, reached over the table and put his hand on Stiles’ arm.   “Thank you.”   Stiles’ mouth fell open and he had a questioning look.   A look that Derek read as nervous and hopeful that he hadn’t screwed things up.   “Thank you.”

Stiles broke out in a grin.   “You’re welcome.”

A few minutes later their food arrived with an apology from Matthew.   Stiles couldn’t really blame him for hitting on Derek.   He was hotter than the sun after all.

They finished their meal then went back up to their room.   Stiles could see the pool form their room.   “I think I’m going to go for a swim.”

“Ok.”   Derek said as he toed off his shoes, pulled a book out of his backpack and settled back on the bed.   “I think I’m going to stay here.   You go have fun.”  

Stiles was a little disappointed but didn’t say anything.   “Ok.”   He slipped into the bathroom and changed into his trunks.   When he stepped out he said.   “Call me if you need anything.”

He pulled out a drawstring bag from his backpack threw sunscreen, his sunglasses, his room key, and his phone into then headed out.   Derek listened as Stiles took the elevator to the lobby.   He stripped quickly and went into the bathroom.   Stiles was driving him crazy and Derek knew it wasn’t intentional but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to jump him.

He got the water as hot as he could and climbed in.   He let his mind drift to the night Stiles tried to kiss him.   He slowly stroked himself, he wasn’t going to rush it because he knew Stiles would be a while.   His mind drifted to their meal when Stiles moaned pornographically over the burger.   “Fuck.”   Derek cursed.    He wasn’t going to last long, not with the images of Stiles flashing through his mind.   _“Stiles.”_ He groaned as he stroked himself from base to tip.   “Oh god.”    He leaned against the wall of the shower.   His last thought was of Stiles wrapping his lips around him and taking him into his mouth.   “Ahh.”   Derek cried out as he shot all over the shower wall.

Derek cleaned himself up and climbed out of the shower, thankful that Stiles was still at the pool.    He was woken up later by Stiles coming back in.   “Hey.”   He said sleepily.

Stiles smiled softly.   “Hey.   Sorry I woke you.”

Derek sat up and ran his hands over his face.   “It’s ok.”   He turned and sat on the side of the bed.   “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.   How was the pool?”

Stiles stepped into the bathroom and changed clothes.   “It was great.   There was an overwhelmed mom down there so I entertained her kids while she had a break.”   Derek smiled at the thought of Stiles running around with kids.   “Are you hungry?   I kind of worked up an appetite.”

“Yeah.”   Derek said as he watched Stiles walk back into the room.   “I could eat.”

Stiles walked out of the bathroom and surprised Derek when he ruffled his hair.   “Let’s just order in.   You look like you fall back asleep at any moment.”

Derek rumbled a little when Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.   “Sounds good.”

“Dude.”   Stiles laughed at the content look on Derek’s face.    “Did you just purr?”

Derek slapped his hand away and stood up.   “Werewolves, _especially_ Alphas, don’t purr.”

Stiles poked at him as he tried to get by him.   “You totally purred.   I heard it.”

Derek covered Stiles’ face with his hand and pushed him away.   “Shut up.”

Stiles laughed as he fell back onto the bed.   He continued to tease his Alpha as Derek found a stack of menus.   “Big ol’ grumpy wolf purrs like a little kitten when you scratch his head.”    He bounced around a little.   “Man, I can’t wait to tell your mate.”

Derek damn near dropped all of the menus.   “Stiles.”

“I know.   I know.”   He said fondly as he rolled his eyes.   _“Stiles shut up.”_ He sat up straighter.   “I’m really happy for you.   I just want you to know that.”

Derek smiled as he sat down on the bed beside him.   “Thank you.”

“Does he know?”   Derek looked confused about the question.   “Does he know what you are?    What we all are to you?”

Derek nodded as he held up a Thai menu.   “He knows.”

“Huh.”   Stiles said as he took the menu.   “I bet it was a surprise.”

Derek shrugged.   “Not as much as you would think.”

They took a few minutes to pick out what they wanted then call in the order.   “Do you mind me asking questions about him?”   Derek shook his head.   “What’s he like?”

 _Good lord._ Derek thought to himself.   “He’s ridiculously smart and just as funny.   He’s kind and….beautiful.”   Derek was a little lost in his thoughts and missed Stiles’ sad face.   “And he drives me absolutely crazy.”   He finally looked back at Stiles and smiled.   

“That’s great Der.”   Stiles bumped his shoulder against Derek’s.   “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Derek knew he should just tell Stiles that he was his mate but it was proving to be harder than he thought.   He could only hope that Stiles wouldn’t be too angry when he learned the truth.   The rest of the trip was uneventful and they made it a little earlier than Derek thought.   Everyone was waiting at the pack house when they pulled up.   The truck was unloaded quickly and Stiles was settled in his room by the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles settled into life at the pack house pretty easily, to no one’s surprise. He always seemed to embrace anything that was thrown his way. Laura and Cora knew the truth about Derek and Stiles and had begged Derek not to keep it from Stiles any longer.

“He’s just getting settled.” Derek grumbled at both of his meddling sisters. “He’s doing really well and I don’t want to screw things up.”

Laura sighed exasperatedly at her idiotic younger brother. “Derek, I know you’re scared. It’s completely understandable but if Stiles finds out some other way then….”

Derek nodded because she was right. That really would screw things up. “Fine. You’re right.” He growled. “I just…I’m worried.”

Cora had been pretty quiet about everything until now. “He’s not her Derek. Stiles would never hurt you.”

And that right there is the whole problem. He hasn’t been able to open himself up to trusting anyone since her. Sure he’s dated but he’s never been involved with someone where it's lasted more than six months. His therapist has been telling him for a few years that she thought he was ready. On occasion he had agreed but had never found anyone that felt right. Until Stiles. Stiles felt like everything, everything Derek never knew he’d ever wanted. 

He knew that it was time. The rest of the pack would be out of the house for various reasons on Wednesday and Derek knew that was the time to tell Stiles. He even requested Stiles’ presence for dinner so that he wouldn’t make any plans.

He was met with heavy anxiety when Stiles walked into the kitchen that night. “Hey Der.”

Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Hey.” He was making Stiles’ favorite in hopes of soothing his nerves. “Want to give me a hand over here?”

Stiles approached slowly and looked over his shoulder. “Homemade pizza?” Derek hummed and nodded. “Must be something serious if you’re breaking out the big guns?”

Derek stopped kneading the dough and looked up, locking eyes with the beautiful young man beside him. “It is but I promise that it isn’t bad. Or at least I hope you don’t think it is.”

Stiles relaxed a little at seeing how nervous his Alpha was. “What can I do to help?”

They worked in silence for a while putting the pizzas together and then putting them in the oven. They cleaned up then Derek grabbed two beers. “It’s going to be about 30 minutes. Why don’t we go outside and we can talk?”

Stiles accepted the beer and followed him outside. It was a beautiful cool California night. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was painted different shades of oranges and purples. “What’s going on Derek?” Stiles asked quietly as they settled in a couple of deck chairs.

It was going to have to be like ripping a band aid off. He took a long drink of his beer, liquid courage and all. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you about something and I hope that you’ll forgive me.”

Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion. “I seriously doubt that it’s as bad as you’re making it sound.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh and scrubbed his hand down his face. “You have to….No. I need you to understand that you’re not the problem. Ok?” Stiles nodded reluctantly, still wearing the very confused look on his face. “You’re my mate Stiles.”

Stiles stopped breathing for a moment as the words registered. “What?” He finally said, breathlessly. “What did you say?”

Derek knew he had screwed things up by the sound of Stiles’ heart. “You are my mate.”

“How long?” He yelled as he jumped up and his chair flew backwards. “How long have you fucking known?”

Derek stood up with his hands raised. “Stiles. Please just let me explain.”

Stiles had shifted and was growling at his Alpha. He slurred around his fangs. “Let you explain? Let you explain?” He took several deep, calming breathes and was back to his human form. “Fuck you Derek! I was fucking miserable and embarrassed after that night. Humiliated because I had tried to kiss you and you told me that you don’t do relationships. I tried so god damn hard to be happy for you when you said you’d found your mate. And all this time you’re saying it was me but what…you couldn’t tell me? Or didn’t want to tell me?” His hands were flailing like crazy and Derek was surprised he hadn’t actually knocked himself out. “You’re an asshole.” Stiles jabbed a finger at him. “You….you…” He threw his hands up in the air. “I can’t be here right now. I can't be around you right now.” He turned to leave but turned back to face Derek after a few steps. The anguish in his voice made Derek hurt, physically hurt. HIs wolf howled at his mate's pain. “I’m so sorry that you’ve experienced so much horrible trauma Derek. I truly am but…” He sighed and his shoulders dropped. “Even you have to know how fucked up it is to hide something like that from someone. Someone that you knew had feelings for you. Someone that would never hurt you.” He turned back around and before he walked away he said. “I need some time to think. I’ll be at my dad’s. Please don’t call me unless it’s an emergency.”

Derek watched helplessly as Stiles left. “Fuck.” He growled as he threw his beer across the yard. He had never thought telling Stiles would go so badly.

He went inside and turned off the pizzas before stripping and shifting in to his wolf form. He needed a long run in the preserve. So that’s what he did. He ran for what felt like hours, seeing the sun set and rise before he settled on a cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. The longer he was gone the more stress he felt from the pack. He needed the time though. He saw one more sunset before he made his way back to the pack house.

Boyd and Erica were in the backyard when he broke through the trees. “About fucking time!” Erica started in on him as soon as he shifted. “We were fucking worried about you! Where the hell have you been?”

Boyd quietly passed him his clothes. “Thank you.” He said quietly, his voice hoarse from not being used. His heart stopped as he pulled his shirt over his head and found Stiles on the deck. The one person he wasn’t sure he would ever see again. 

Boyd had to practically throw Erica over his shoulder to get her inside. “Leave them be.” Derek heard him say as they moved into the house.

Derek could feel anger, relief, frustration and many other emotions rolling off the young Beta. “If you’re going to yell at me again can we please save it for another day?” Derek asked as he climbed the steps of the deck. “I know I’m an idiot. I know I screwed up. I just hope that one day you’ll understand that I did it because of how much I care about you. Not because of what she did to me.” He finally locked eyes with Stiles. “I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since I saw you in that hospital bed. I can’t change what I did Stiles but….” 

“Shut up.” Stiles said as he shook his head. “Just shut up Derek.” Derek nodded and turned to go inside. He stopped when he felt a warm hand wrap around his arm. “Please don’t ever leave like that again.” Stiles loosened his grip. “We were scared something had happened to you because you wouldn't answer our howls.” Derek nodded without looking at him. “I’m still not ready to talk to you but I am glad you’re ok and back.” 

Stiles’ hand dropped from his arm and Derek instantly felt cold and hollow. “For what it’s worth Stiles, I am sorry. And I really did do it to…protect you. And myself. But I am sorrier than you could ever imagine for hurting you.” Derek walked inside leaving Stiles on the back deck.

Scott walked out to stand next to his friend. “He’s an ass. You deserve way better than him dude.”

Stiles looked over at the guy that had been his best friend since they were kids. “Shut the fuck up Scott. You have no idea what you’re talking about. Derek is amazing and if you didn’t have your head so far up your ass still being pissed about being a werewolf you would see that.”

Stiles left an extremely shocked Scott sputtering on the deck as he stomped off to his jeep. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were in the kitchen when he walked in. “Fucking Derek has Stiles all twisted up. Thinks he’s some good guy or something.”

Boyd was across the kitchen with his hand around Scott’s throat with him lifted in the air in a split second. His eyes glowing yellow and his fangs showing as he growled. “Watch your mouth. We’ve been putting up with your insults to our Alpha for too long. You say one more thing about him and I will rip you to pieces. Do you understand?” Scott was too shocked to speak so he just nodded. “Good.” He dropped him to his feet. “Now get out and don’t come back until you can show him some respect.” 

Isaac clapped Boyd on the back as he walked back over to where he had been sitting with Erica. “Someone had to do it.”

Derek was sitting at the breakfast bar when Stiles walked in the next afternoon with his duffel bag in hand. He had no idea what to say because for once it was hard to read Stiles. “Coffee?” He finally said as he stood up and moved towards the machine to refill his own cup.

“Sure.” Stiles said as he dropped his bag and moved to the seat next to where Derek had been sitting. “Thanks.” He took a sip of the magnificent liquid and Derek took his seat back. Neither spoke for several minutes as they drank their coffee. Stiles finally broke the silence when he said. “I reacted badly and I shouldn’t have left like that. But the way you did it wasn’t right Derek. You have to know that.”

Derek turned to face him. “I do and I really meant it when I said I didn’t mean to hurt you. I spent a really long time keeping myself closed off from other people because of what Kate did.” Stiles opened his mouth to probably tell Derek what he’d heard for years. “I know deep down what happened isn’t my fault. I was a kid. I was vulnerable. But i did let her in. I gave her everything about my family. And even though I didn’t know she was a hunter I do hold some responsibility in what happened to them. Anyway, after many years of therapy I have mostly forgiven myself for that. I know that you’d never hurt me. I really do. Intentionally or otherwise. Stiles.” He reached towards the younger man and Stiles leaned in as Derek cupped his face. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You’re kind, funny, beautiful, fiercely loyal and ridiculously smart. Anyone would be stupid not to take you as a mate.”

Stiles had never received so many compliments in his life. The fact that they came from his Alpha and the man that he’d had some serious feelings about, well that was really doing something to his wolf. He wanted to tell Derek equally amazing things about himself but he apparently couldn’t control himself. 

“Have you met yourself Derek? You have the most ridiculous bunny teeth. If I didn’t know you were a werewolf I’d think you were a werebunny. When you smile your nose scrunches up and your eyes crinkle. You look ridiculous.” Derek couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across his face as Stiles had a moment of word vomit. He thought it was extremely adorable. “And… and the way looking after everyone makes you so damn happy….it should be illegal. I mean even Boyd doesn’t buy Erica those ridiculous stilettos that you bought her a membership for. And those stupid scarves you buy Isaac? We live in California for crying out loud!” He pointed his finger at Derek and said. “And don’t think that I don’t know it’s you that bought me a lifetime's supply of Reese’s cups you ridiculously kind and beautiful asshole.” Stiles took a few deep breathes and said. “I love you too Derek.”

Derek pulled him into a hug that only a werewolf could survive. Stiles held him just as tightly as they reveled in the feeling of finally being together. Maybe the rest of the pack could sense something happened between them because they had to house to themselves until the next morning when Erica and Isaac arrived demanding bluebeery and chocolate chip pancakes.

Stiles laughed as he watched Derek with the others. Laura and Cora had come over too and they were sitting together at the big table. Laura smiled as she watched Stiles watching her brother. "I'm so glad he found you Stiles. You make him very happy."

He never took his eyes off of Derek as he said. "He makes me very happy too. And I'll shoot him with wolfsbane if he ever keeps anything important from me again."

Both Laura and Cora burst out laughing as Derek dropped a pancake he was flipping when he heard what Stiles had said. Stiles smiled sweetly as everyone ganged up on Derek. He decided to help because they would never get breakfast finished otherwise and he was hungry.


End file.
